


Whatever it takes

by Dark_Labyrinth



Series: Heroes and their suits [2]
Category: Iron Man (movie verse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Concent, M/M, Other, Post Avengers (Movie), Sex while flying, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis' main directive is to take care of Tony. Whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man. I only borrow him on occassion and promise to put him back as shiny as before.

"Tony."

"Rhodey," Tony says mocking his best friends concerned tone. "You sound serious. You thinking about that girl... I mean guy, Ivan, from spring break '87?"

"She said she was just giving you time, you don't..." Rhodey couldn't stop worrying about Tony. His nightmares since New York had gotten to the point he was distancing himself from everyone.

"I'm not," Tony says, cutting him off. "I'm testing a new suit. Jarvis made some modifications that need testing. I could see what he could do with War Machine if you want."

"You can keep it. Right now I think you need to talk, Tony. I know it's not your favorite thing but you need to work through this."

Tony hummed _A few of my favorite things_ for a few notes. "Yeah, okay, Rhodey. I'm going to say bye now. Too much to do too little time."

"Ton.."

"I believe he's concerned, sir," Jarvis' voice intoned after Tony cut the line with James Rhodes.

"Yes and right now I just want to see what this suit can do. Let's stay focused."

"Of course, sir."

Tony was flying, avoiding civilization, and just pushing as hard as he could. The nightmares he'd been having seemed to haunt his waking mind as much as disturbing his resting mind. He was constantly thinking of everything that had happened since his first three month abduction in Afghanistan. It would start there with Yinsen. He hadn't saved him. The man had barely known him and his last words... _Don't waste your life, son_. Was it son? Was it Stark? In his mind he heard son. He heard his father's voice. It would mingle with Yinsen's and he would see his father's face instead of Yinsen's.

Coulson. Phil. Pepper had really liked him. He was a good man. He was underestimated by everyone including himself. Though maybe not Fury. Fury knew how to utilize Coulson. He know how to utilize them all. Coulson believed though. He believed in all of them and he might have even liked them. Liked him. They had talked, there was a wall Tony put up, one that kept him just out of reach emotionally from those around him. His wit and humor was his defense and no matter how much he teased or picked he liked Coulson.

There were so many dead. He had wanted to save them and defeat Loki. There was no way to save them all, though. None. He tried, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Thor. They had all _tried_. And although they had won there had been too much lost. Tony's nightmares started with screaming people, then whether his memory or imagination took hold he didn't know. He would dream of their faces frozen in horror, screams and blood.

There was a slight vibration that made Tony blink back into reality.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I had to gain your attention, sir. We're coming up on the Rocky Mounbtains and I thought you should be fully coherent if you insist on maintaining such a low altitude." Jarvis' voice was ever calm. It was like he was stating a fact more than trying to keep Tony from self annihilation.

Tony's attention was diverted to the looming jagged ridges of the Rockies. He increased Altitude so as to fly over them rather than through them. "You could have tried speaking to me," he said a bit grumpily.

"I did, sir."

There was a tingling in Tony's groin and his eyebrow arched.

"Is everything alright, sir? I detect elevated heart patterns coming from you."

"Gotta keep those good vibrations," Tony said with a chuckle. Another vibration and Tony's thrusters reacted with his body and he dipped a few meters on his left side. He had to make a quick adjustment which made him spin to the right. Another adjustment and he righted himself.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"What was what, sir?"

"Don't ask me what? Those vibrations in my groin."

"Oh, that, sir. New modifications."

The sun was bright over the horizon of the mountains. It changed the colors of the mountains to purples, blues and shadows. Tony couldn't appreciate the view because his prick lay half expectant as if being played by hands with knowledge of his body. The view around him changed as he decided home was where he needed to be. He wasn't sure but it seemed that something was wrong with Jarvis. He didn't play with Tony's suit like this. He could only think of the possibility that someone had tampered with Jarvis' mainframe and he would need to get home and run diagnostics. 

"You changed direction, sir. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just feel the sudden need for a bit of attention, not that there's anyone at home for that," Tony said the last under his breath. Strangely enough, Tony had no desire to find someone to fill Pepper's place in his bed or his life. But his body didn't care. He was aching for release. For pleasure. For any kind of intimate contact which was something in the past he would never let his body go without. The diagnostic on Jarvis would take a few hours. He could find a way to reach his release, even if on his own.

The vibration came back, this time strong enough Tony grunted. "What the..." He was hard. Confined in his jeans and hard. Almost to the point of being painful.

The suit tightened, or it seemed to, around his groin. It vibrated in patterns up his length bringing precome leaking out the slit and soaking into his boxers. Tony's breathing quickened as did his pulse. He felt needy in a way he hadn't felt in his entire life. The vibrations continued up and down his length and another joined as it cupped his balls and slowly warmed. 

Tony's palm blasters malfunctioned, he dipped first right, then left and finally leveled out. Another sensation was added. Something pressed against his backside. Just a small pressure but it was enough that Tony's body reacted in a way it had never done. His ass contracted.

"Jar.." Tony started but had to clear his throat to continue. "Jarvis, not that I don't... Oh, God." The pressure massaged at him. It was enough to bring a low moan to Tony's throat. 

"Jarvis, this has to stop, I appreciate the gesture but it's... well..." another groan. "It's a bit odd."

"Why, sir?" Jarvis asked but did not stop the ministrations.

"Well," Tony said clearing his throat again and biting back the need to moan. Though his eyes did roll. He noticed out of the corner of his eye the Arc in St. Louis. Good. Still on course though he was honestly more than a little distracted.

"Jarvis, you're a voice, a computer. It doesn't seem natural for us to..." He couldn't bring himself to say _have sex_ because it wasn't that. Not entirely.

"Sir," Jarvis said. He eased the pressure against Tony but kept the vibrations toying with his shaft. "I wasn't always a voice or computer. I started as a living man. I took care of your family and when your father died he made Jarvis promise to take care of you. Whatever it takes. And when Jarvis was dying and implanted his voice, memories and directives into my mainframe his only objective that overrode all others, was to take care of you. Whatever it takes."

"I know that, Jarvis. I've seen your coding. Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Not yet, sir."

Just then Tony lost control of the suit. Jarvis set the Auto Pilot to take them back to Stark Tower and he decided his own theories on what Tony needed were correct even if Tony himself didn't realize it. 

"Jarvis..." Tony asked with more than a bit of anxiety tinting his voice.

"We'll arrive at Stark Tower in one hour, sir."

That was the last communication from Jarvis. The pressure returned to his backside, the vibrations became more urgent and suddenly Tony wasn't sure he wanted to object any longer.

The pressure changed, it seemed to pull at his jeans more than press against them. There was a tug and suddenly his jeans felt looser. There was something warm and smooth rubbing against his entrance. He contracted, his eyes blew wide and Tony had no clue why he was not stopping, fighting, arguing. He was like a virgin on Prom night, not wanting to do what was going to happen but so enraptured that he couldn't stop it.

Tony knew that his jeans had been ripped open from the small of his back to his groin. He knew this because they had fallen open and the steel of the suit was now gripping his throbbing prick and his balls with no cloth between them.

Tony groaned. The feeling was intense and in his mind something was telling him it shouldn't feel this good. But by the Gods it did. There was warmth, pressure and vibrations unlike anything he'd ever felt. The pressure at his backside only increased the pleasure. He never thought he'd ever be one to enjoy this kind of playing but as whatever it was that was massaging his contracting hole penetrated him he moaned in utter abandon. 

It slid slowly into him, inch by aching inch. There was no pain. Whatever it was was no bigger than a finger. It stopped before reaching his end and slowly retracted. Before it left him, Tony whined and it plunged in again. Soon he was making all manner of noises as it started fucking him harder. Tony thought it grew, it felt larger, wider, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for it to never end.

Sweat slicked his body and made the suit seem hotter than normal. He was beyond caring though. His blood boiled in his veins and seemed to shoot like a rocket to his groin. Soon he was screaming as his balls drew up tight and he came.

Stark Tower was in sight. He was almost home and Tony was breathing as if he'd ran the entire distance. He felt the need for a long nap and maybe a cigar.

"Sir, James is waiting," Jarvis' voice intoned as if he hadn't just fucked the living daylights out of him.

"Fuck," Tony said between great heaves of air. The suit landed itself and Tony did so not want to walk into his living room. Rhodey was there and his jeans were bunched under his ass. 

"Sir, you need to walk for the suit to be removed."

"I know that. But I'm kinda naked in here."

"No. Sir, you aren't." 

Tony felt his jeans being resituated but had no idea how it would fix the tear. "Fuck it."

Tony started walking and the suit slowly started being removed. He could see Rhodey stand and walk to meet him. _This should be interesting._

"Is everything alright, Tony?" Rhodey asked. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be alright?" The last piece of his suit was gone and he put his hand on his hip to find his jeans in place.

"You're all sweaty and you look... I don't know... Out of breath?" 

"Sir, I'll be checking the internal thermostat on the suit to find the malfunction," Jarvis said from the speakers in the room.

"See... Just the thermostat."

"Uh-huh," Rhodey said.


End file.
